


Getaway Driver

by FallOutStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Doctor!Bucky, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky´s life as a doctor isn´t really exciting. He always lives in the same old routine. This changes one morning as a handsome stranger steps into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway Driver

It was 8am when Bucky closed his locker and left the dressing room. He hung his bag over one shoulder and made his way to the door, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head and his hands burried deep in its pockets.  
He came straight out of a double shift, just wanted to go to bed and sleep through the end of the world. The fastest way to his car was to run from through the basement to the parking lot, but he was to exhausted and just shambled through the main floor.

At the reception he ran in his friend and colleague Natasha. She was carrying a box from  _Dunkin  Donuts_ and four paper cups with coffee. A black umbrella hung from her arm and the raindrops on her clothes told him that the weather outside was as bad as his mood.  Bucky really liked her but now wasn't the time he wanted to speak with anyone. Maybe when he just looked down, she wouldn't know him in his homless-person-look … but it was too late. She already saw him, smiled and shook her red haired head.  
“Good morning, Doctor Barnes. Wow. I´ve seen people, who came in here with deathly illnesses and they looked better than you do right now.“  
Bucky rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for her teasing.

“Oh, just shut up. I´ve been awake for over twenty-four hours. Only living on Red Bull and Protein Bars.“  
She held the cups towards him.  
“I think you need one of those more than I do.“  
He shook his head.  
“No, thanks. No coffee. Just sleep.“ Caffeine was the last thing he needed in his half deathly tired, half over nervous situation.  
“What ever you think is best for you, buddy. But you really shouldn't work that much you know? That´s the third time this month that you took a double shift.“  
Natasha´s concern pleased him, but he didn't need it. He knew that he worked too much. But that was just his life: Working till he could fall a sleep while walking and then coming home to an empty apartment. Natasha always tried to get him a boyfriend to change his lonely and unhealthy lifestyle but everyone she suggested was as boring as his life already was. "They all don''t have the fire you clearly need in your life", his sister always said when he broke up with just another guy.  
He wanted to tell Natasha that he was okay, when they were suddenly interrupted by some kind of joy cry.

“Oh, man. Donuts! Awesome.“ Clint Barton, one of the male nurses, jumped between them, grabbed the pink box and opened it with sparkling eyes.  
One seconds later a strawberry cream donut was in his left a double chocolate shock one in his right. He grinned at them and looked at the coffee.  
“The front left one“, Natasha answered. “A caramel latte with whipped creme and extra cinnamon. Just as always. Only one question, Clint. How are you going to carry it?“  
He raised his eyebrows, smirking mischievously, then put one donut in his mouth and grabbed the coffee with his now free hand. He murmured something not understandable and turned his back on them to sit on the reception desk. 

Bucky decided, that this was his chance to finally get away. He turned his head to Natasha, opening the box again.

“Oh, no Caffeine, but a sugar shock? Are you sure you should drive?“  
Bucky nodded and fished for two apple and cinnamon donuts with powder sugar. His favorite ones.  
“Protein bars, Natasha. They are okay, but not as satisfying as one of those babies“, he countered.  
“Just drive carefully and call me when you´re awake. How about movies and pizza tonight? I´m sure Clint and Maria are in too“, Natasha offered with an encouraging smile and a conforming nod from Clint.  
“Sure. It´s only twenty minutes, I´ll be save. Later, then!“ Bucky tapped teo fingers against his forehead in a mocking salute. “Bye, Clint!“  
“Shee´ya, Buckeh!“, Clint yelled muffled with a full mouth while waving with an in pink frosting colored hand. Bucky smiled tired and went to the glass doors.

“Goddamn it, Clint. Wash your hands. You´re in a hospital, could you at least try to be professional? This...“  
Natasha´s tirade was interrupted by the closed doors and the pouring rain outside the main building of the Brooklyn Hospital Center. The sky was dark gray from the non-stop falling rain and it didn't seem to light up anytime soon. Bucky sighed. He hated garages and therefore always parked in the parking lot across the entrance. Something he regretted deeply at this very moment. He searched through his bag and found an empty lunchbox to put the donuts in. At least they wouldn't get wet. Bucky then closed his rain jacket, left the dry canopy and ran through the rain.

He was completely wet by the time he reached his car. The hood and jacket were able to provide him from the worst but were completely soggy themselves. He threw the box with the donuts in it as well as his bag on the passenger seat and stripped out of the wet clothes only sitting there in his thin white shirt. He shook his brown hair to get rid of the few raindrops that there caught in there. Bucky let out a long yawn and put the key in, ready to start the car as someone teared the door open.

A tall blond guy in a light blue hospital gown, Bucky had never ever seen before just slipped onto the passenger seat, threw Bucky´s bag in the footwell and looked at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen on a real person. They were opened wide and filled with energy.  
“Drive! God damn it! Just drive!“, the guy shouted.  
If someone would ask him now, Bucky would tell them that it was the lack of sleep and the wet cold, that lead him to his next move, but in that exact moment, he didn't knew what on earth caused him to turn the key and drive.  
And maybe it _was_ the lack of sleep, but it were more possible the blond´s pretty eyes, his furious smile and the sudden taste of something completely unexpected, that drove  Bucky.  
The guy just laughed, loud and warm, grabbing his own left boob while doing so. He leaned back in the seat catching his breath and looked at Bucky.  
“Oh man, I wasn't sure you would actually drive“, he said.  
Bucky laughed too.  
“Believe me, pal. Neither was I“, he murmured under his breath. The following silence made Bucky realize, that he was driving with a complete stranger, who just kind of hijacked his car with him sitting in it. He cleared his throat.

“So...what are you running away from anyway?“ He tried to look at his passenger without taking his view from the street.  
What he managed to see earlier proved to be correct. The stranger was tall. Probably even taller than Bucky, with blue eyes and short blond hair. He was completely wet from his head to his bare feet. At his left wrist was a thin white band, his right was covered in a bandage. His lips were open and bled and around his right eye a dark bruise had formed. He looked even worse than Bucky himself. This and the hospital gown clearly marked him as a patient. Bucky knew he really should drive him straight back to where they came from, but his overly tired brain couldn't manage to think about what´s right and the part of him which was wide awake by now was excited about the story behind this.  
“Well, I might´ve just flew the hospital. Well not the hospital exactly. More the people who brought me there to be honest. I guess that just happens, when you pick up fights with people twice your weight which come then back with their whole gang to finish you. My name´s Steve by the way“, he smiled again. One of those thousand watt smiles which could lighten up your whole day.  
Bucky nodded, returning the smile.  
“Bucky, nice to meet you. Strange, but nice.“

“I bet you´ve never met someone in a stranger way. I think I should apologize and say something like I normally don't get in situations like this, but this actually happens to me all the time.“ Steve shook his head. “I think it was only two weeks ago, that I somehow managed to be traded for twenty goats.“  
“What?“  
“Yeah. I just wanted to buy a bouquet in the Arabic flower shop around the corner. But the owners daughter was getting married that day and they just dragged me to the party where they filled me up with some kind of fig liquor until I made out with the groom, which caused his father to trade me to his cousin in Saudi Arabia. Thank god, that my friend Phil works for the government and they managed to get me out of that!“, Steve told him with a completely straight face.  
Bucky had trouble driving normally, he was to busy laughing, like he didn't in a long time. Also, blond pretty hospital runaway Steve was apparently into guys. Interesting. Not that Bucky's brain was mainly working on that fact. Was not. Definitely not. Okay maybe it was. “You´re joking. Aren't you?“  
Steve frowned and shook his head.  
“No. True story, man. But that´s nothing compared to that one time I volunteered for testing this new medicament...“  
“Okay, okay! I believe you! Just tell me where I should drive you to, because that´s my fifth time around this block and I feel a bit weird doing it a sixth time. The policemen around the corner looked already suspicious the last time.“

“Oh of course, I´m sorry. Just the next two right and then four blocks towards downtown“, Steve answered.  
“No way!“, Bucky let out. “You live down Lancaster Road?“  
“Yes?“  
“My apartment lies in Dalton Avenue.“  
Steve smirked. “I knew I picked the right getaway car.“ He changed is pose and accidentally kicked against the lunch box. He bent over and picked it up. “Sorry again for all the fuss. I think I´m just a magnet for trouble.“  
“No“, Bucky disagreed. “I think I need a bit more trouble and excitement in my life.“  
“Well in that case: Congratulations on meeting me.“ His eyes went to the transparent box in his lap.  
He let out a joy cry, similar to Clint´s from earlier.

“Are those apple-and-cinnamon donuts with powder sugar? They are my favorites!“  
Bucky really enjoyed his over excitement and smiled.  
“Yeah. Mine too. You want one?“  
“Really?“, Steve replied, suddenly shy. “I mean, I kind of kidnapped you and your car and you´re offering me donuts?“  
Bucky shrugged. He couldn't help himself, but he already liked this guy more than most of his colleagues he knew for years.  
“Sure, take one.“  
Steve opened the box and took a bite.  
“Mhm, so good“, he moaned satisfied. A noise which caused Bucky to bite his underlip and take deep breath.  
“These are the best things ever!“, Steve praised as they drove down his street. “Yes there, on the right.“  
Bucky parked the car and turned to his right. Somehow sad, that the ride was already over. Steve didn't seem really keen of leaving either.  
He smiled at Bucky. “Thank you, again I´ll just go then.“  
Bucky nodded, trying to not look to sad.

Steve opened the door, flinching in the act.  
“Shit.“  
“What?“, Bucky asked confused. Did he have any pain? I mean, he was at the hospital for a reason, Bucky's first thought was.  
“I left my keys in the hospital and Sam, my flatmate, only comes home tonight.“ He looked at Bucky, really similar to a lost puppy.  
He suppressed a smile.  
“Well. How about that? You come with me to stay at my place until your friend comes home and I´ll give you some dry clothes. And you let me sleep four hours to get back what I missed the last two days and make me some pancakes for when I get up in return. Deal?“  
Steve smiled his thousand watt smile again, closed the door and nodded. “Deal.“  
Maybe, this was the kind of fire his sister was talking about all the time. The fire that lead you to do something completely spontaneous and thoughtless with someone you only met a few minutes before, Bucky thought as he started the motor again.


End file.
